The Elite Way School
by sammy-loly69
Summary: El Elite Way School es un exclusivo colegio privado de prestigio internacional donde estudian adolescentes de clase alta. Seis caminos, seis historias unidas por un mismo proposito...
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

…

"The Elite Way School"

**By Sammy-loly69**

.

**Anexo I:**** Presentaciones.**

"**El **_**Elite Way School**_** es un exclusivo colegio privado de prestigio internacional donde estudian adolescentes de clase alta.**_"_

…

.

**Presentación de Personajes:**

.

_**Rosalie Hale:**_ Hija del importante empresario Robert Hale. Tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Jasper. Lilian, su madre murió cuando tenía 5 años.

En la actualidad está cursando 4to año. Tiene 17 años. Es la capitana del equipo de porristas. Es la chica más popular del colegio. Los chicos sueñan con salir con ella y las chicas con poder llegar a ser como ella algún día. Sus dos mejores amigas son Lauren y Jessica. Sueña con ser modelo.

Es muy Egocéntrica y Superficial.

_**Jasper Hale:**_ Hijo del empresario Robert Hale. Su madre, Lilian, murió cuando él tenía apenas 5 años. Tiene una hermana gemela llamada Rosalie.

En la actualidad está cursando 4to año. Tiene 17 años. Juega en el equipo de rugby de la institución y ayuda a su mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, en la capitanía. Sueña con estudiar Psicología pese a los interminables intentos de su padre por seguir con la empresa familiar.

Es muy Carismático e Influyente.

_**Edward Cullen:**_ Hijo del… Carlisle Cullen y de Esme Clark, una destacada diseñadora de interiores. Edward es hijo único.

Tiene 17 años. Todas las mujeres sueñan con él y los hombres quieren ser _su mejor amigo_. Es uno de los chicos más populares junto a su mejor amigo, Jasper Hale. Es capitán del equipo de rugby. Sueña con ganarse la vida con su más grande pasión: La música. Aunque solo muy pocos saben de esto. Su padre jamás lo permitiría.

Edward es Mujeriego y Testarudo.

_**Isabella Swan:**_ Hija de la famosa Vedette Renee Dwight y el jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

Bella, como ella prefiere que la llamen, tiene 17 años. Vive con su madre y Carmela Seinfield, la secretaria/mejor amiga de su madre. Bella deberá concurrir este año al Elite Way School e ingresar a 4to año. Su mejor amigo, Emmett McCarty, se ofrecerá a acompañarla en este nuevo mundo de niñitos mimados y hacer que expulsen a Bella lo antes posible.

Bella es Rebelde e Impulsiva.

_**Emmett McCarty:**_ Hijo de Cameron Seinfield y el empresario Jack McCarty. Ambos fallecidos recientemente. Emmett está bajo la tutela de su tía, Carmela Seinfield.

En cuanto se entera de los planes de Bella, su mejor amiga, de ingresar al Elite Way School se ofrece a ir con ella, aunque sus verdaderas razones son otras. Emmett tiene 18 años. Ingresara a 4to años junto con Bella.

Emmett es muy Impulsivo y Rencoroso.

_**Alice Brandon:**_ Alice no conoce a sus padres. Vive en un orfanato desde que tiene memoria. Alice tiene un tutor del que jamás supo nada ni conoció.

Alice es campeona del equipo de jockey de su escuela. En este nuevo año le informan un repentino cambio de escuela debido a una beca deportiva. Alice ingresara al Elite Way School en 4to año. Tiene 17 años.

Alice es muy Amigable e Hiperactiva.

Capítulo I: Hola! Nueva Historia! Bueno sé que ustedes deben pensar porque no continúo con mis otras historias pero la verdad es que ando con miles de proyectos nuevos dándome vueltas por la cabeza y hasta que no los pasme no me voy a poder concentrar en mis historias. Es por eso que decidí:

_*** En primer lugar elegí alguno de los que más me gustan personalmente y voy a publicar uno o dos capítulos para que se entienda más o menos de que va la historia y entonces ustedes decidirán (con una pequeña encuesta que publicare en mi perfil en unos días mas) cual de todos los nuevos proyectos les gusta más y a partir de ahí… no se… ya veremos. **__*****_

Por el momento ya tengo publicado dos nuevos proyectos (_**The Elite Way School**_y _**My Bella Gennie**_). En los próximos días publicare el tercero (y ultimo, creo) nuevo proyecto y ahí ya comenzara la encuesta. Así que ya saben. Depende de ustedes.

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones!

_**¿Reviews?**_

Besitos enormes y Hasta la próxima!


	2. Changes

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

…

"The Elite Way School"

**By Sammy-loly69**

.

**Capítulo I:** Changes

.

_**"¿Por que se ha de temer a los cambios? Toda la vida es un cambio."**_

…

**~ * ~ Emmett POV ~ * ~**

.

- Tienen que estar por aquí… Pero, ¿dónde? – murmure para mí mismo. Yo sabía que mi tía había guardado todos los papeles de papa en esas cajas y era importante que encontrara lo que buscaba antes de que ella los tirara.

- Emmett ¿Qué estas buscando?

- Nada. – respondí rápidamente. Me voltee para encontrarme con la mirada de mi tía clavada en mí. – Yo… solo… quería ver algunas fotos. No sabía dónde estaban y… - mentí. Nunca había sido buen mentiroso, solo esperaba no se diera cuenta de ello.

- Cariño, ¿Por qué no me preguntaste? – respondió. – Aquí están todos los papeles de tu padre de los negocios. Te lo había dicho ¿Recuerdas?

- Ah, sí. Supongo que lo había olvidado – dije tratando de sonar creíble.

- Emm, sabes que _ellos_ te amaban mucho ¿Verdad?

- Tía… yo… preferiría no hablar de ello.

- Esta bien. Solo quería que lo supieras. Todo esto fue un accidente. Un accidente terrible. – _Sí, claro, accidente_ pensé irónicamente. – Pero, _ellos_ estaban orgullosos de ti y…

- Tía… por favor. – No quería hablar del asunto. Me hacía sentir… débil. Y en este momento, no podía permitirme sentirme así. Debía ser fuerte para cumplir mi plan. Se lo debía a _ellos_.

- Esta bien, está bien. Te buscare algunas fotos luego ¿Si? Por el momento debemos irnos.

- Irnos?

- Si, la sesión de fotos de Renee empezara en algunos minutos debo estar allí para asegurarme de que todo este como ella lo quiere. Sabes cómo se pone Renee sin un buen te de hierbas antes de la entrevista.

- Supongo que esta sesión en especial debe ser aun peor – respondí sonriendo.

- Exacto. Mejor vámonos.

En algunos minutos habíamos llegado al estudio de fotografía donde Renee estaba haciendo su nueva sesión de fotos.

- Carmela! Gracias a Dios que has llegado. Estoy con los nervios de punta. Necesito un té de hierbas urgente. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no fue una buena idea.

- Renee, cálmate. Todo saldrá bien. Tu y Bella se verán preciosas en las nuevas fotos y además conoces perfectamente al fotógrafo no hay razones porque algo salga mal.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Emmett, cariño podrías ir a ver si Bella ya esta lista?

- Claro. – respondí.

Subí las escaleras al segundo piso donde se encontraban los camerinos y golpee la puerta en el primero donde la puerta se encontraba cerrada.

- Bells, ¿Estas lista?

- Emmie! – escuche antes de que una figura femenina se lanzara a mis brazos.

- Hola, cariño. Todos están esperando por ti. Estas…? – me detuve antes de continuar con la pregunta. - ¿Bella, eso es lo que usaras para la sesión de fotos? – dije observando el pequeño bikini que yo, como su mejor amigo/hermano mayor, jamás debería dejar que usase.

- Si, ¿No te encanta? Creo que definitivamente el negro es mi color. – dijo mientras bajaba al primer piso conmigo siguiéndola de cerca.

**~ * ~ Bella POV ~ * ~**

- Renee, creo que esta idea de hacer una sesión de fotos con tu hija es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. A la gente también le gusta ver ese lado humano de los artistas ¿Sabes?

- Gracias, Tony.

- Mama, ya estoy lista – dije llamando la atención de Renee.

- Bellita, cariño, ¿¡Que es eso!

- Un bikini, mama. – respondí rodando los ojos.

- ¿Y el vestido que te prepare?

- Lo done a las monjitas, mama.

- ¡Pero si era un Versace!

- ¡Bueno que se lo ponga él entonces!

- Renee, hay un problema – dijo Carmela llegando donde estábamos.

- ¿Qué paso Carmela?

- Es que hay un hombre afuera que quiere entrar y no lo puedo parar.

- Carmela, nada de fans…

- No, Renee, no es precisamente un fan.

- ¿Y entonces quien…? – pregunto Emmett.

- Soy yo, Charlie Swan, el padre de Isabella.

- El que puso el espermatozoide diga mejor. – dije.

- Bella, por favor. – dijo Renee.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés exponiendo a nuestra hija a esta situación inmoral, Renee!

- ¡¿Inmoral? ¿Nuestra hija? No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera cuando tu desapareces y apareces a tu antojo y ni siquiera llamas para saber cómo esta _nuestra hija_!

- Ay, Carmelita ¿No me queres adoptar? – dije suspirando.

…

- ¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir lo que te dijo el tipo ese ahora? – le pregunte a mi mama.

- Ese tipo es tu papa. Y tiene derechos. Sea lo que sea. Debemos hacer lo que él quiere o puede reclamar tu tenencia.

- ¿Y qué es lo quiere?

- Quiere que tengas la mejor educación.

- Yo estoy muy bien educadita!

- No, cariño, lo que él quiere es que… te ponga de pupila en el mejor instituto del país.

- ¡¿Mama me estas cargando?

**~ * ~ Alice POV ~ * ~**

_Marie Alice Brandon, favor de presentarse en la oficina del principal_ – se escucho por el altoparlante.

- Alice, ¿paso algo? – pregunto Sophie.

- No, lo sé. – respondí confundida. – Pero en serio, si tú quieres puedo ayudarte a hacer un diseño hermoso para tu vestido de la fiesta del comienzo de año. Le pediremos a la hermana Bernarda algunas telas que ya no use y quedara precioso, ya verás. – dije antes de abandonar la habitación.

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos tan conocidos por mí durante todos esos años. Debo reconocer que estaba algo nerviosa por ese llamado. No es como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Golpee suavemente la puerta de la oficina del principal y una suave voz del otro lado dijo:

- Adelante, Alice.

- Buenos días, hermana Bernarda. ¿Me buscaba?

- Así es, querida – dijo ella. – Veras, tu tutor llamo esta mañana. Ha preguntado por ti.

- Si esta tan preocupado por mi ¿Por qué nunca me visitó?

- Cariño, sabes que yo no soy la indicada de responderte eso. – Dijo – Pero, la razón por la que te llamaba es en realidad en relación con algo que me ha pedido que te transmita. El quiere que tengas la mejor educación. Y cree que lo mejor para ti es cambiarte a un instituto de pupila.

- ¿Cambiarme de instituto? ¿Por qué? No! Yo tengo mis amigos y Sophie, ella es como mi hermana y el equipo…

- Alice, no es una opción. Tu tutor solo me pidió que te transmitiera su decisión. Parece ser que ha conseguido una beca deportiva para ti en el Elite Way School. Es un colegio de mucho prestigio. Tendrás nuevos amigos y un equipo de jockey nuevo…

- No quiero nuevo amigos! No quiero un equipo nuevo!

- Lo siento tanto, cariño.

**~ * ~ N/A ~ * ~**

Capítulo I: Hola! Oficialmente, el primer capitulo! Bueno sé que ustedes deben pensar porque no continúo con mis otras historias pero la verdad es que ando con miles de proyectos nuevos dándome vueltas por la cabeza y hasta que no los pasme no me voy a poder concentrar en mis historias. Es por eso que decidí:

_*** En primer lugar elegí alguno de los que más me gustan personalmente y voy a publicar uno o dos capítulos para que se entienda más o menos de que va la historia y entonces ustedes decidirán (con una pequeña encuesta que publicare en mi perfil en unos días mas) cual de todos los nuevos proyectos les gusta más y a partir de ahí… no se… ya veremos. **__*****_

Por el momento ya tengo publicado dos nuevos proyectos (_**The Elite Way School**_y _**My Bella Gennie**_). En los próximos días publicare el tercero (y ultimo, creo) nuevo proyecto y ahí ya comenzara la encuesta. Así que ya saben. Depende de ustedes.

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones!

_**¿Reviews?**_

Besitos enormes y Hasta la próxima!


	3. A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

…

"The Elite Way School"

**By Sammy-loly69**

.

**Capítulo**** II:** A New Beginning.

"_**Quiero creer que voy a mirar este nuevo año como si fuese la primera vez que desfilan 365 días ante mis ojos."**_

…

**~ * ~ Rosalie POV ~ * ~**

.

- Buenos Días Joey! – dije abrazando a mi chofer.

- Buenos días, Señorita Rosalie – dijo mientras me abría la puerta trasera de la limosina. – ¿Emocionada por la presentación? – pregunto.

- Ansiosa, en realidad. Y no me digas "señorita Rosalie" suena como… vieja. – dije haciendo una mueca provocando una carcajada de mi acompañante.

- Buenos días, Joe. – dijo mi hermano antes de sentarse junto a mí.

- Buenos días, señor Jasper. – Respondió - ¿Podemos irnos?

- Si! Debo hacer un ensayo general antes del comienzo – respondí. Con un asentimiento Joey cerró la ventanilla que se paraba el asiento del conductor con la parte trasera, dándonos algo de privacidad.

- Oh vamos, hermanita! Si de seguro te sabes la coreografía de memoria – dijo Jasper.

- No importa. Debe salir perfecta. Este año el equipo de porristas pondrá toda su energía para ayudar al equipo y es importante que el primer acto salga bien.

- Con la técnica y el perfeccionamiento físico, que Edward y yo ponemos en el equipo, es más que obvio que ganaremos el campeonato.

- Lo que digas – respondí rodando los ojos.

- Hemos llegado – Dijo Joey.

- Gracias Joey! Deséame suerte!

- Estoy seguro de que no la necesitara Seño… Rosalie.

Le sonreí por última vez antes de bajarme en busca de mis amigas que esperaban por mí cerca del escenario que se había armado en el gran parque.

- Chicas! Abrazo de BFF! – dije mientras me reunía con Jessica y Lauren que parecían igual de nerviosas y ansiosas que yo porque el show comenzara.

- Rose! – respondieron ambas. – Vamos! debemos hacer un ensayo rápido antes de cambiarnos y… - dijo Jessica mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

- Lo siento, Jess. Debo quedarme cerca del escenario. Estoy esperando que venga _papi_. Quiero asegurarme que tenga los mejores lugares. – Explique. – Pero ustedes son mis co-ayudantes! Pueden ir y asegurarse de que las demás sepan toda la coreografía para que salga perfecta! Si? Por favor?

- Esta bien. Solo… no te demores tanto si? – dijo Lauren y yo asentí rápidamente de acuerdo.

...

**~ * ~ Edward POV ~ * ~**

.

- QUE? Europa? No puedes estar hablando en serio. Jazz y yo venimos hablando de estas vacaciones por meses! Se supone que iríamos a Miami o alguna playa donde pasar el verano!

- Lo sabemos, cariño. Pero tu padre tiene una importante junta con médicos de todos los países donde dará un discurso. – explico mama.

- Además, podría presentarte a mucho colegas. Ya sabes, cuando te gradúes y estudies medicina en Dartmouth muchos profesionales de todo el mundo querrán trabajar con el nuevo y exitoso Cullen – agrego mi padre.

_Quien dijo que estudiaría medicina? Quien dijo que iría a Dartmouth?_

- Hey Brother! Listo para las vacaciones? – dijo Jasper llegando junto a mí.

- Ni me hables. – dije antes de largarme de ahí.

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era pasar un segundo más con _el flamante doctor Cullen y su esposa_.

- Hey Hey Hey! Qué ocurre? – pregunto desconcertado llegando junto a mí.

- Pasa que no solo me quieren arruinar la vida sino que también quieren arruinarme las vacaciones!

- Que…?

- Quieren llevarme a Europa, Jazz! Quieren que vaya y finja el estúpido papel de familia perfecta frente a todos esos estúpido médicos que no hacen más que besar el piso por el que mi padre camina!

- Hey tranquilo! No hay problema, podemos viajar otro verano. Está bien, en serio. Si es por mí…

- No es por ti, Jazz. Es por mí. – Respondí – Pero ya fue suficiente! No pienso dejar que esto me arruine el día.

- Eddie! – dijo la inconfundible y nasal voz de Tanya.

_Demonios!_

- Ta, cariño, sabes que odio ese sobrenombre.

- Pero Baby! Te extrañe tanto! – dijo cruzando los brazos mientras hacia un puchero.

_Alumnos, por favor acercarse a el escenario. El acto de presentación está a punto de comenzar…_ - dijo la voz del alto parlante salvándome de tener que seguir manteniendo esta conversación con Tanya. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿_Yo también te extrañe_? Ambos sabíamos que esto no era así. Tanya era solo una de _ellas_.

- Lo siento, Tanya. Mi hermana ha reservado los mejores lugares para Edward y para mí. Ya sabes, está ansiosa por el show. Debemos irnos antes de que nos los quiten – explico Jasper mientras yo le agradecía silenciosamente. El parecía bastante entretenido con la situación.

- Lo siento, Jazz tiene razón. Te veré luego. – mentí mientras tomaba el brazo de mi amigo y lo llevaba hacia el escenario. Creí escuchar un: _"Te veo luego, Eddie!"_ pero preferí ignorarlo. – De verdad tu hermana a reservado un lugar para mí? Es decir, ella me odia. – pregunte a Jazz.

- Ella no te odia, Edward. Es solo que… no está muy de acuerdo con tu "nuevo yo" – dijo haciendo una mueca. Sabía que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con eso. – Y… bueno… no, en realidad no ha reservado un lugar para ti. Pero… é_l_ no ha venido. _Otra vez_. Solo quiero que sepa que estoy aquí… apoyándola.

- Estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe, Jazz.

- Si, eso espero.

...

**~ * ~ N/A ~ * ~**

.

Capítulo I: Hola! Tercer capítulo! Bueno espero que les haya gustado es corto pero lo mejor recién comienza! Rimero que nada quiero aclarar que si bien esta historia tiene algunas ideas (como la caracterización de personajes y eso) de la novela rebelde way original de cris morena no toda la historia va a ser así. De hecho creo que a partir de este capítulo o el próximo comienzan la verdadera historia…

Aun estoy pensando si la historia va a tener una banda (como la historia original). Creo que sería importante ya que la banda hace crecer mucho a los personajes y los hace convivir mucho más, pero ya veremos… Ya saben que sus opiniones son importantes así que me gustaría que me digieran que piensan con respecto a eso! Plis!

Bueno sé que ustedes deben pensar porque no continúo con mis otras historias pero la verdad es que ando con miles de proyectos nuevos dándome vueltas por la cabeza y hasta que no los pasme no me voy a poder concentrar en mis historias. Es por eso que decidí:

_*** En primer lugar elegí alguno de los que más me gustan personalmente y voy a publicar uno o dos capítulos para que se entienda más o menos de que va la historia y entonces ustedes decidirán (con una pequeña encuesta que publicare en mi perfil en unos días mas) cual de todos los nuevos proyectos les gusta más y a partir de ahí… no se… ya veremos. **__*****_

Por el momento ya tengo publicado dos nuevos proyectos (_**The Elite Way School**_y _**My Bella Gennie**_). En los próximos días publicare el tercero (y ultimo, creo) nuevo proyecto y ahí ya comenzara la encuesta. Así que ya saben. Depende de ustedes.

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones!

_**¿Reviews?**_

Besitos enormes y Hasta la próxima!

**IMPORTANTE:** Hoy 17/7 cumple un año de la primera publicación mi primer historia _**Waking Up In Vegas**_ realmente la recomiendo es una de mi historias preferidas. Seria genial si se pudieran pasar y decirme que les parece. Esta historia es muy importante para mí y además es la primera que publique aquí.


End file.
